Forever
by didimilenkova
Summary: Missing moment form DH; it describes the events in Malfoy Manor and after that. Don't judge the story by the title, some people say. It's so true in this case.


**A/N: This is my version of what happened at Malfoy Manor and after that in Shell Cottage in Ron's POV. I know there are quite a few stories describing this moment, so if you are tiered of them, reading this may not be such a good idea. I, on the other hand, don't think I'll ever tire of stories like this and I just _had_ to write my version.**

**Another thing, I know the title is lame, but I didn't think of anything better, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not and will never be as great as Jo Rowling.**

* * *

**Forever**

Ron had never felt such terror before, even when that awful horcrux made him believe Hermione preferred Harry over him. The thought of losing her because he wasn't good enough for her was nothing compared to even the slightest idea of not seeing her ever again. And this idea was more vivid that ever. The danger was more than real, her screams made the reality unimaginably horrible.

He had lost control over his reactions long ago and didn't even know what he was doing. The only thing that mattered was to prevent his worst nightmare from coming true. Desperate that he couldn't do anything to stop this hell, he started screaming her name. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he was sure he mustn't stop.

"It's a copy, just a copy!"

Ron was awed of Hermione's ability to stay so calm in a moment like this, he surely couldn't. A minute later Draco showed up and took the goblin to see the sword. What Ron saw when the light went on again, shocked him.

"DOB–!"

He felt a ray of hope in his heart – so this wasn't all lost after all, they could still prevent the tragedy, repeating itself over and over in Ron's mind.

When Wormtail acted upon the tiny, merciful impulse he had for Harry and paid with his life for that, Ron felt how real all of it was. Hermione's next scream quickly reminded him of the urgency. After a few seconds Harry and he were at the entrance of the room where a horrible play had been put up.

The sight of Hermione unconscious on the floor was worse than anything. Ron almost wanted to hear her scream again; at least he would know she was still alive. But when he heard Bellatrix allowing Greyback to take her as a prize, Ron burst into the room without thinking. Bellatrix's wand flew in the air while he tried to reach Hermione. But he wasn't fast enough.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

As if the Deatheater knew his greatest weakness – the image of Hermione in death-agony. For a moment he remembered how Wormtail crawled before his eyes just a minute ago. He shut his eyes, unable to suppress the thought, and when he opened them he saw Bellatrix pressing her knife to Hermione's throat, blood dripping from the cut. Ron had nothing to do but drop the wand.

All was lost. There was nothing more that could be done. Ron felt the desperation flowing through his veins again. The knowledge that his worst fear was coming true in front of his eyes and he was unable to do a thing had a crushing effect on him.

After a moment the whole room started shaking. The next thing he saw was the chandelier falling, as if on slow motion, towards the spot where Hermione and Bellatrix were. The Deatheater jumped away and Ron noticed that Harry took advantage of the turmoil, but all that mattered was Hermione, only Hermione.

When he went near the spot where the chandelier had fallen, he noticed with relief that the heavy chains of the construction had missed her as if by miracle. He thought he caught a glimpse of Dobby again, who obviously had caused the commotion.

Ron pulled out Hermione and lifted her up carefully. She regained her consciousness long enough to whisper "Ron…" and sank back in his arms. In the same moment Harry attracted Ron's attention:

"Ron, catch - and GO!"

He caught the wand and apparated to the place where he had spent the worst weeks of his life – Shell Cottage.

When he was in the familiar backyard he changed his grip on Hermione so he could carry her more easily and started running towards the house. Bill and Fleur were obviously expecting them because a second later they were on the door and then headed to meet him. There was a loud "POP" behind them and Bill rushed to help Harry.

"What 'appened?" asked Fleur who had to run to keep up with Ron's pace. "Why eez she like zat?"

"I c-can't t-tell you. Just take c-care of her, pl-please!" Ron begged while trying to stop his tears.

"Ok, take 'er inside. I'll be zere in a minute."

Ron rushed into one of the bedrooms and laid Hermione on the bed as gently as he could. He was so horrified. The only thing he could do was beg her lifeless body to wake up. After awhile Hermione did regain consciousness, and abruptly sat up and looked around franticly.

"Shh! Don't worry! We are safe now. This is Bill and Fleur's." Ron was persuading her while tenderly pushing her back in the bed.

"What happened, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Dobby saved us, Hermione!" answered Ron and he felt full of gratitude towards the elf.

"Dobby?"

"Yes. And without him who knows what might have happened." Ron couldn't control his tears now, but after he felt Hermione's hand on his, he relaxed a little.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been smashed."

It was just a metaphor, but Ron shuddered at how close to the truth it was.

"I could hear you," she said suddenly "while you screamed for me."

Ron felt as if his whole face was on fire.

"It helped me, you know. It gave me a reason to keep fighting the pain," she caressed his hand.

"I don't know what made me do it. It was the same as the feeling when I apparated back to you and Harry – I just knew."

They were silent for a moment thinking over the whole thing.

"I spend the worst weeks in my life in this house," murmured Ron without thinking. "Don't get me wrong, Bill and Fleur are great hosts, but being away from you… and Harry, and not knowing if I'll ever see you again…" Tears welled up in his eyes again, but he managed to stop them from falling. "And just moments ago when I prayed for you to open your eyes again… It's just too much!"

Hermione gripped his hand tighter hoping to soothe him.

"Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Shouldn't I tell you this?" laughed Ron.

"I know you're with me, I knew it then, too." she gulped remembering his screams from the floor bellow. "I want you to know too – I'll be with you, forever."

"Forever," repeated Ron and turned his hand so he could grip hers.

They both knew it was their own way of saying "I love you!"

Ron came closer to the bed and caressed Hermione's face, the whole time his look fixated on her eyes. In this exact moment Fleur came in.

"I'm sorry eet took me so long, but ze goblin 'as, obviously, broken 'alf of his bones. It's sad 'ow ze 'ouse-elf died, zough."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other shocked.

"Dobby?" whispered Ron, praying he had misunderstood.

"Yes, I think zat was his name. 'Arry eez outside digging his grave."

"How is he?"

"Devastated. Not physically," she added quickly, "emotionally."

"But how has it happened?" asked Hermione in bewilderment.

"I 'ave no idea what exactly 'appened," she frowned at both of them, "but zere was a silver dagger stabbed in his chest."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. 'Bellatrix,' thought both.

"Now, let's see 'ow are you!" said Fleur to Hermione after a short silence.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Don't worry, she just needs some rest," answered Fleur. "Now go out so I can 'elp 'er change!"

"Alright, I'll… go outside to help Harry. We owe it to Dobby."

"I want to come, too," said Hermione immediately and sat up.

"No, you're staying here to rest," answered Ron, pushing her back on the bed. "You may come only for the funeral."

"OK," relaxed Hermione. Ron kissed her on her forehead and went out.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I desperately want to know what you think of this one. Leave me at least "OK", "Good", "Bad" or something in a review, please…**


End file.
